1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to a method and apparatus for copying data in a data processing system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for copying a bootable image from a network to a local boot device in a data processing system.
2. Description of Related Art
On a computer, an operating system is a master control program that runs the computer. The operating system is the first program loaded when the computer is turned on. The operating system is typically loaded by a boot code, which may be part of a basic input/output system (BIOS). The main part of the operating system is called the kernel and resides in memory at all times. The operating system sets the standards for application programs that run on the computer. All programs and applications must talk to the operating system. Operating systems perform various functions, such as providing user interface, job management, task management, data management, device management, and security.
Often times, the operating system will be updated to implement corrections to bugs and errors and to provide new features. Further, updates to operating systems also may be provided to provide support to additional devices. Typically, if the operating system is booted from a local storage device, applications running under the operating system are used to update the image on the local storage device. This method of updating the image on the local storage device occurs with the operating system executing on the data processing system. This operating system is the one booted from the local storage device. If the image for the operating system is corrupted, and the operating system cannot be booted from the local storage device, this method using the operating system cannot be employed.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved method and apparatus for updating operating system images and recovering from corrupted operating system images on a data processing system.
The present invention provides a method and apparatus in a data processing system for automatically restoring an operating system on a local storage device. Prior to loading the operating system, a determination is made as to whether the operating system on the local storage device is corrupted in response to starting the data processing system. If the operating system is corrupted, the operating system is repaired using code from a source storage device without loading the operating system.